A major complication of HIV disease is worsening respiratory conditions, which are often of allergic origin. This is a pilot study to identify prevalence of IgE-mediated respiratory correlated with HIV seroconversion and disease progression, and to test the safety of a standard allergen immunotherapy regimen in these HIV+ patients.Several patients have been enrolled in the study, and one has been monitored for over 12 months on AIT. He had a history of severe perennial allergic rhinitis poorly responsive to medical therapy. He started weekly AIT and was monitored for CD4 populations, viral load and in vitro cytokine production. Results showed his CD4 count remained stable and his plasma viral load remained undetectable. His in vitro tetanus-induced IFNg levels increased while his IL-4 and IL-10 levels remained relatively unchanged. Clinical response was remarkable, with his symptom scores demising to 0 over the year and need for regular medications no longer necessary. These data suggest that AIT may have utility in selected HIV+ patients and support the need for a larger controlled trial to establish which HIV+ patients might be expected to benefit from this therapy.